1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation devices, smart televisions, and the like, include a display apparatus to display an image. The display apparatus includes a display panel that generates and displays the image and a window layer on the display panel to protect the display panel.
Various display panels, such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting display panels, electrowetting display panels, electrophoretic display panels, and the like, have been developed for use as the display panel.
The display panel has a touch function therein. For instance, smart phones include a display panel with a touch panel on the display panel and a window layer on the touch panel. An input signal generated by a user's touch on the touch panel is applied to the display panel. The display panel provides a user with the image corresponding to the input signal.
The image generated by the display panel is provided to the user through the window layer. The window layer includes a display area for displaying the image and a non-display area surrounding the display area. A decoration layer is in the non-display area of the window layer. The non-display area is designed to have various colors based on the colors of the decoration layer.